Loyalty and Power
by ZevonGirl
Summary: Skye hates her father, and Aja hates her whole family. When best friends get transported to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, their wildest dreams come true! Will a lust for power break the friends apart? Or will their loyalty to one another prevail? no yaoi
1. Wish comes true

Chapter one: A wish comes true 

Hello! This is my second attempt at creating a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and I hope it doesn't bomb like the last one. The chapters will be about five WP pages long each, and the first two chapters will be about six. The plot doesn't really develop until the third chapter, and I know this, because that's all I have written so far. Feel free to send me nasty reviews, but nice ones would be more appreciated!

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own my OC, Skye. I don't REALLY own Aja, because I based her on a real person. (Plus she would kick my ass if I said I owned her)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The 17-year-old Skye trotted casually out of her run down apartment to her crappy car, ignoring the shouts from behind her.

"Don't you walk away from me!" her drunken father called after her as she started the engine.

Skye ignored her father's demand and sped off down the street, completely ignoring the speed limit as well. She sighed as she stopped in front of her friend's house and honked the horn. Skye's best friend, Aja, had been through the drill before, and knew what Skye's horn meant. 'Get your ass down here, and bring money'

Aja complied and leaped down her stairs to the car in the driveway. She climbed in, and the two sped off.

"Where to?" Aja asked, applying eyeliner in the cracked mirror. She knew that Skye's father was a drunken bastard, much like Aja's entire family.

"Movie?" Skye asked, speaking for the first time in almost two hours.

Aja nodded, and soon they parked in front of the Irvine spectrum.

"We only have a year left in this hell hole, Skye." Aja said, trying to comfort her friend.

Aja Rockshan and Skye Solus had been best friends since their first year of high school. This being their senior year, they eagerly awaited it's end.

"I know, but I can't stand it sometimes." Skye replied, trying to light a cigarette.

Aja pulled it out of her mouth before she could get a pull.

"You're going to die before you're thirty, Skye." Aja half laughed as the two found themselves at the theatre entrance.

"Hey, look, the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie is playing." Skye noticed, pointing to the marquee.

It was a known fact that the friends were possibly the only two in Tesoro High School who still played Yu-Gi-Oh, and were proud of it. Skye had an awesome deck, and skill to match. She was still nothing close to Aja, who had helped build it. They were obsessed with the show, even if the dialogue sucked. Aja had only one wish: to marry Seto Kaiba. Skye was in love with half the characters. She constantly switched favorites. The opinion on Tea Gardner was unanimous, the bitch must DIE.

"I'll get us something to drink." Skye said, as she strode up to the soda machine.

She pulled out her own cup, and filled it. Aja laughed, and took notice of Skye's choice of wardrobe for this occasion. She had worn the same thing since she was fourteen, a black band t-shirt, torn blue jeans, and some sort of pullover. Today it was her Tesoro Track and Field one.

"Shall we?" Skye asked, handing the cup with two straws to Aja.

She took it, and they found their seats in the theatre. The lights dimmed, and the show began.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That was a waste of money." Skye said as she stretched outside of the theatre. It was still light out, so the two were browsing shops.

"I liked the fact that Seto was in most of it, but yeah, the rest sucked." Aja agreed.

The pair were getting strange looks as they walked around the center, openly talking about the anime characters and plot lines.

"It was kind of like they put three shows together in a movie." Skye said, talking with her hands.

They stopped at a sunglasses hut, and tried on various styles. As they looked in the mirror, anyone could see they were opposites appearance wise. Aja was wearing a mini skirt and tank top. She had long brown hair that almost reached the middle of her back, and her brown eyes twinkled mischievously behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She had done her eyes Egyptian style, and she was dazzlingly pretty. You wouldn't know that talking over the phone with her, though. She had a harsh voice, and a menacing tone when threatened, or when she just felt a little ticked off. Her eyes could be down right scary sometimes to.

Skye had brown hair and eyes as well, but in a different way. Her hair was cut quite short, and it had two red stripes in the front. Her eyes were innocent, and energetic. She was pretty to, but she never dared compare herself to Aja, having not had a boyfriend since middle school. Her voice was playful, and sometimes sad and lonely. She was pretty tough, but it took only a bit of trust to bring out the real her. You couldn't help but love her, but sometimes people made it look pretty damn easy not to. She was 5'10", Aja was 5'7", despite what height differences they had, Aja could kick Skye's ass in a second. They had gotten in fights at school before, and Aja was always the one to win it in the end. Skye was an awesome fighter, but just not as good as Aja.

"You ready?" Skye asked behind a pair of blue shades.

Aja stifled a laugh, but nodded just the same. Skye put the sunglasses back, and walked into Manga House with Aja.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Dude." Skye said, lifting up a plushy InuYasha, "I WILL have you someday."

Aja's cry of triumph broke Skye out of her daze, and she walked up to her.

"They have a new kiosk here in the Spectrum, and they're selling Yu-Gi-Oh stuff!"

Skye didn't wait for Aja to put down the notice before dragging her out of the store.

"WHERE?" she cried frantically.

Aja pointed in the direction of the Ferris wheel, and Skye took off.

"Wait for me, wench!" Aja called after her as they sped down the isles of south OC crap.

Aja and Skye had been looking for replicas of the Sennen items since as far back as the two could remember liking Yu-Gi-Oh. There was a small chance this kiosk might have them.

"You girls looking for something special?" an old man who was barely visible behind his podium spoke to them as they located the kiosk.

"Yes." Skye spoke. Aja didn't like people much, so Skye always took control of the whole conversation thing, "We are looking for Sennen item replicas, do you carry those?"

The old man shook his head, "No, I don't suppose I do."

Aja and Skye hung their heads in defeat, and the man spoke again.

"I do have a real one."

Their heads shot up in curiosity, and he drew them closer.

"You are familiar with the plot line of the show?" he asked them.

They nodded simultaneously.

"Good, then I won't have to explain the whole sennen item deal to you." The old man paused, "You know that there were seven made, correct? Well, the thing that is not known is that there was another made in secret, with powers greater then all the others."

"Wait." Skye interrupted, "The items are not real, nor is the show, what are you playing at?"

The man continued as if she had not spoken, "The sennen statue has the power to transport through dimensions. It is not known by anyone except that who created it."

This time it was Aja that spoke, "Who created it?"

Skye stood in amazement, her friend was the last person on earth who would believe the bullshit he was oozing. Why did she suddenly care?

"I did." The man spoke. "Unlike the other items, the sennen statue must be held by two vessels, and my soul tells me that you two are the ones."

Skye rolled her eyes. "If you think we're going to pay for that then yo"

She was stopped short, as the kiosk disappeared, along with the man. The only thing left flew up into the air and landed with a **plink** on the ground.

Aja and Skye walked up to it, and Aja looked around to see if anyone noticed while Skye picked up the small gold statue. It was real gold, she could feel it, and it was in the shape of two cats with their backs to each other.

"Eriya." Skye called behind her, where her friend stood. They had about five thousand different names for each other, and Skye used this one to call Aja. Her friend trotted up next to her, and surveyed the statue.

"I have no doubt in what that man said." Aja said, touching the statue with her bare hand. She stroked the left side cat, and found it soothing. Skye found that she had been using her jacked sleeves as gloves, and wondered what the statue felt like. And so, with everyone in the market place watching, Skye stroked the cat on the right, and the two were seemingly sucked up into a black hole. Taking their statue with them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Crap."

Aja and Skye landed with a **thud** on the ground of what seemed to be a schoolyard of some kind.

"Where are we?" Aja asked, looking around. She wasn't frightened, just confused.

"No fucking way." Skye gaped.

Skye definitely overused that word during freshman year, but Aja had not heard her utter it since then. Where could they possibly be that it would make her bring back her cliché language?

Aja soon found herself gaping as well when she met the sign that Skye was looking at.

**Welcome to Domino High**

"No fucking way." Skye stated again.

Aja looked at the statue that she was now holding.

"Thank you Ra." She said, dropping it to the ground.

"If we are where we think we are, then does that mean?"

Skye was cut short for the second time by shouting coming closer to them.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Skye and Aja glared at the person who was now speaking to them, oh how they hated her, the infamous Tea Gardner.

"We're fine." Aja managed to say, without showing obvious loathing, hate, or great dislike.

"Um, okay. I just saw you fall out of this tree, and"

"Tree?" Aja asked, looking up. Sure enough, a sakura tree waved in the breeze. It was barely big enough to support Tea, let alone Aja and Skye.

"Oh yes, tree." Skye said, covering Aja's mouth with her hand. Aja bit her, and forced her to let go.

"Well, we must be going now." Skye grabbed Aja by the wrist and pulled her out of the school.

"Do you realize where we are?" Skye asked Aja with excitement.

Aja nodded excitedly, and almost bopped up and down. This was a new thing for Aja, she rarely showed emotion, and now she looked like she might explode with glee.

Not even thinking about getting back home, Skye grabbed Aja again.

"LETS GO EXPLORE!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After fully clarifying that the place they were at was really Domino, by going to the museum and hospital, they enjoyed a conversation in the park.

"Wait." Skye said, "How come we can understand everything anyone says? Shouldn't they be speaking Japanese? I only know a few swear words."

"We're in an alternate dimension, baka, who knows what's possible." Aja replied, taking a bite of some noodles she bought with some money she found in her wallet. Money that wasn't there before.

"I know!" Skye said, spilling her own noodles, "We should find Yugi's game shop! If Tea's here, they ALL should be. With what he's been going through lately, I doubt a couple of girls from another dimension will scare him." She grabbed Aja by the wrist, wrenching her away from her noodles reluctantly, and pulled her down the street in order to find the Kame Game Shop. She slapped the statue in her back pocket to make sure it was still there after she picked it up in the schoolyard.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi absentmindedly fiddled with the puzzle in his hands. He couldn't seem to concentrate on sorting his deck.

/Something is troubling you, Yugi; I can sense it/ Yugi's Yami talked to him in his head through a mind link.

I just don't know what to dohe replied to his Yami.

/About what/

I feel like there is nothing left to do

/Ah, I see we have an adrenaline junkie on our hands/

Yugi chuckled slightly. To an outside viewer, it would look like he was insane.

I just feel like I need someone to talk to who isn't already inside my body

/Call Tea or Joey/

I talk to them all the time. I need someone **new**

As if on cue, the door to the shop jingled a welcome. Yugi rushed down the stairs and pulled back the curtain separating the shop from his living space. He was running the shop while his grandpa was running an errand.

"Yugi Motou?" a pretty girl who was twice his size asked.

He had never been more embarrassed about his height. It didn't look like his Yami could even compare to the girl standing before him. She had short brown hair with two red stripes, and a dazzling smile.

"Yes?" he answered timidly looking up at her.

"I was wondering if me and my friend could ask you a few questions."

This was the first time Yugi had noticed the other girl in the room. She seemed to be absorbing all that was around her, like she was in a sacred place or something. She was a bit shorter than the first girl, but not nearly as short as him. She was at least five inches taller, or more.

He averted his attention back to the first girl, to see she was waiting patiently for a response

/She has a sennen item/ his Yami told him. /But it is not one of the seven we are accustomed to/

"Come on back." Was Yugi's answer as he pulled up the curtain for the girls.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well! That was the first chapter, remember, FLAMES ARE WELCOME! **


	2. Haburi who?

Chapter two: Haburi who?

Hello people! Fanfiction is still being a biatch to me, and I'm trying to figure out how this whole thing works. If this sucks, let me know. If it doesn't, let me know more.

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I own my OCs, and THAT'S IT. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then the dialogue would be GREATLY modified.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What do you want to know?" he asked, like it was a press interview.

"We know all about you, Yugi Motou." Skye said, seriously.

Yugi gulped, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't like it.

"We are from an alternate dimension. We traveled here with the use of this." Skye pulled out the statue from her back pocket and showed it to him.

/It is real/ his Yami assured him. Yugi nodded to Skye.

"My friend and I come from a world where your life is a television show. I know things even you and your Yami don't know."

Yugi jumped slightly at the mention of his yami, and Skye smiled slightly.

"I am nothing to fear, Yugi. In fact, I find you to be quite intimidating."

Aja gave a slight snort, and averted her eyes to the front of the game shop.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yugi asked, shyly.

"The show I speak of is all about you, Yugi. Your trials, your tribulations, your secrets." She paused, letting this sink in. Yugi's eyes were wide.

"I was hoping you could help me and my friend." Skye gestured to Aja.

"You want to get back to your own dimension?" Yugi asked.

Aja and Skye were actually slightly surprised that Yugi believed Skye. Even despite all he had encountered before, they thought he would be even a LITTLE doubtful.

"Oh RA no." Skye said, almost laughing. "We figured you might be the only one to believe us, so we came here to ask if we could bunk here for a while."

Yugi's eyes got even wider with surprise, if that was even humanly possible, and he tried to speak. Nothing came out, except one word.

"Alright."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After Skye had filed Yugi in on what they knew up to this point, he was blushing madly. His grandpa had been filed in as well, and the girls were to crash in Yugi's room, since the apartment was to small for them to sleep anywhere else. Aja was sound asleep on the floor, and Skye was up with the pharaoh.

"I think Yugi should tell the others tomorrow." Yami said with a sigh.

"About me and Aja?"

He nodded.

"You look taller in person." She said.

Yami smiled, and walked over to the other side of the room, where the statue was at.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did." He said, putting the statue down.

"Why?" Skye asked curiously.

"Yugi was getting bored."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Skye was almost to the point of skipping when she realized that she was going to go to school with her favorite TV characters, whether they knew they were famous or not. Yugi's grandpa had taken care of the whole enrollment thing with a lie that the two were relatives coming to live with them. Hence Skye's skipping. She was with Aja, dragging behind the rest of the group. Yugi was up ahead with the rest of the gang, and they were glancing back every so often. Yugi told Skye that he was going to fill them in on the way to school, so her and Aja were walking patiently behind. They were almost half way there when Yugi seemed to have finished the story. Joey turned and walked back to the girls. He was the same height as Skye, so he looked her in the eye.

"When is my birthday?"

Aja turned to Skye. She knew EVERYTHING about Joey Wheeler.

"January 25th." She said with out blinking.

Joey sighed.

"Ok, she's for real." He walked back to the group, and everyone had an anime sweat drop on their forehead.

Once at the school, the group made their way to class B, where they all found their seats. Unfortunately, there were no seats available near anyone she knew, so Skye had to sit next to a nameless nobody reading a book. She sighed, and pulled out a book of her own.

"To Kill a Mockingbird." The nobody said to her.

She froze. She was quite sure that Aja would have killed half the people in that classroom to be in her shoes right now. She recognized the voice as the one belonging to Seto Kaiba.

"Yes."

She tried hard to look un-distracted by his presence, but it wasn't working. Hopefully, he couldn't tell she was so tense.

"A good book."

"Yes."

Thankfully, or unthankfully, the teacher strode into the room with a big grin on her face. Skye and Aja locked glances. It was the evil Ms. Chono.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hello class, I see we have a few new students. Will Skye and Aja Motou please come to the front of the class?"

Seto Kaiba froze and stared at the girl sitting next to him. He had just talked to her. A MOTOU. He shuddered as she got up and stood at the front of the class, along with another girl. The second was very attractive, and she reminded him of himself.

"Hello." Said the first, "My name is Skye Motou, and this is my sister, Aja. We moved here from America, and Yugi is our cousin."

Everyone's eyes darted from Skye and Aja to Yugi. He smiled timidly; he didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Why isn't Aja speaking for herself?" Ms. Chono asked wickedly.

"She doesn't like to talk." Skye said. _If you only knew the half of it._

"Fine, sit down."

Once Skye and Aja had found their seats, Yugi turned around and winked at Skye. She smiled back, and Seto went back to reading his book.

At lunch, the introductions became formal.

"Skye, Aja, this is Joey, Tea, Ryou, and Tristin." Yugi said.

"We know." The two said back as they stuck out their hands. Aja more reluctant than Skye.

After the formal introductions, the group started to pelt Aja and Skye with questions. Skye had to answer most of them.

"Are there any differences between the game in your world and ours?" Ryou Bakura asked.

"Rules mostly, they only differ slightly. Aja and I like to play by the rules on the show. Here, see for yourself."

Skye pulled out her deck that was clipped to her belt. She handed it to Ryou, and everyone gathered around him.

"I like that card." Ryou said, pointing to one that Skye and Aja couldn't see. Skye guessed.

"Change of heart?"

"Wow, you really DO know everything about us." Tristin said, staring wide eyed at the card.

"Not to mention the HUGE crush Skye had on- UGFF!" Skye pelted Aja in the stomach with a banana, and she recovered, laughing.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Joey asked Aja.

She suddenly got quiet, and shook her head no.

"You remind me of Kaiba." Joey said.

Everyone stared at Joey like he had just said some HUGE insult, except Skye and Aja. Aja was smiling proudly.

"She wants to marry him someday." Skye said, ducking Aja's punch.

Everyone made a mock puking sound, and Aja pouted. Everyone laughed, except someone who was observing from a good distance. He was just close enough to hear them.

_Interesting._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Two weeks passed, and Aja learned of Skye's seat next to Kaiba on the first day. Each time they went to class it looked as though Aja was getting closer to Skye, when in fact she was aiming at Kaiba. Ms. Chono had a routine bag check every morning; luckily, no one had anything to hide. Skye got a job D.J.ing at a club in the south part of Domino, and Aja got a job at the Domino museum.

"I LOST!" Skye shot up her hands triumphantly as Yami Yugi looked at her like she was insane.

"Why are you happy?" Aja asked from across the room. She was designing a poster for her Art class, and she was putting all of her effort into it.

"I LOST to the spirit inside the sennen puzzle, does this mean NOTHING to you?"

Aja sighed, and Yami blushed, if blushing were humanly possible for him. Skye looked at the clock, and jumped up in surprise.

"Jeepers, I have to be at the club in an hour." Skye said with a whine.

"Have fun." Aja said, not looking up from her work. She never came to the club with Skye. Even back in their world, Aja had to be dragged from her room to go anywhere.

"I'll come." Yami said, getting up. "I think Yugi would like it."

Skye smiled and picked up the phone.

"I'll call Tea, Joey, Tristin, and Ryou."

"Do you think they'll want to come? You have to pay to get in." Yami asked.

"Not when you know the D.J." Skye sang as she twisted the cord with her finger.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

At the club, Skye ushered all of them in. It was the first time any of them had been to Skye's club, and it was definitely new.

"Have fun guys, I'll join you in a few hours when my shift ends!"

The group could barely hear Skye over the loud blare of the music, but they nodded and separated.

It took Joey and Tristin almost seven seconds to find the bar, and Yugi almost four to find a quiet place to hide. Tea was having a blast on the dance floor, and Ryou was hanging out by the D.J. booth.

"Why aren't you dancing, Ryou?" Skye asked while putting a new record on.

"I don't dance!" he shouted over the music.

"Nonsense, go dance with Tea." Skye pushed Ryou into Tea who was dancing only a few feat from the both of them.

Skye laughed and began swaying to the music she was playing. Everything was perfect, and she would never have to face her reality again…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aja stared at the ceiling, and then looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight and Skye hadn't returned yet. She sighed and started to rock the chair. She missed her cat, Luna. She was mistaken when she thought she wouldn't miss her life. She didn't care about her human companions, but she had always had a fondness for animals. Seto Kaiba didn't seem to be worth it.

She leafed through her deck and pulled out her three blue eyes white dragons. They were magnificent, and she smirked when she thought about what Seto Kaiba would do for three cards that he thought didn't exist. Apparently, the cards Skye and Aja brought with them in this dimension transformed into ones valid for plying with. Seto Kaiba believed that there were currently only three of the dragons in existence, and Aja had three as well. She smirked again as she put them away, and looked at the clock. 12:03.

"God damn it!" Aja roared. She was used to having Skye supply her with something to do, and she no longer had Luna to play with.

"Hello, Aja Rockshan."

Aja reached for her knife that she kept hidden in her boot, and swiveled around. A man was standing in the doorway. A man Aja was sure wasn't supposed to be there.

"Who are you?" she asked in a brave voice. Almost nothing could intimidate her.

The man chuckled, and took down the hood that was hiding his face. His hair was night black, and fell loosely to the middle of his neck, with part of it covering his right eye. His left eye, at least, was a shining blue. Not a dark blue, like Seto Kaiba, but a light, sky blue. His face was handsome, and his eased expression was fascinating. He chuckled again as he spoke.

"I am simply a collector." He replied to Aja's question.

"I will never give you my cards." Aja said, standing her ground.

"Not of duel monsters, child. Of power."

As much as Aja hated being called a child, her instincts told her that she could not take on this man, and she would have to make a break for it.

"Do not even try to run, child. I am a collector of souls who posses great power, and I feel that in you. You are to come with me."

_Like shit I am._ Aja thought as he turned heels.

"You WILL come with me." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

Suddenly, Aja couldn't control her movements anymore. She was strangely drawn to him, and she could not explain why.

"What is your name?" she asked, wishing for her question to stall him.

"Although your question will not succeed in stalling me, the answer is… Haburi Korekuta."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"AJA!" Skye called as she opened the door to Yugi's room.

She knew that since it was one in the morning, Aja would be asleep, and she felt like pissing her off. It had been a good night at the club. Skye had even got Yugi to dance. No such luck with Tristin or Joey though, once they found the free peanuts.

"AJA!" she called again, looking around the room.

Yugi followed Skye into the room, and tried to hush her.

"Grandpa will be asleep, we don't want to wake him."

"Fine." Skye whispered, peering under the bed. "Hey, where's Aja?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and looked out the open window. Seeing that there was nothing there, he closed it. What he found then surprised him a lot. There was writing on the window… In lipstick.

"Skye." He gestured for her to come to the window.

HABURI KOREKUTA 

Was written in bold letters.

"Who's Haburi?" Skye asked, fearing for her friend.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"SETO!" Mokuba called as he hurried through the halls of the mansion.

The little eleven-year-old couldn't find his brother, and he needed to ask him a problem from his math homework. It might have been almost seven in the morning, but Mokuba liked to procrastinate.

"SETO!" he called again. Hwy wasn't his brother answering the call?

It might have been a big house, but Seto Kaiba could always hear his brother in need.

Mokuba made his way to Seto's room, and saw that it was empty. The computer screen was blank, and the chair was empty.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked a noise he heard in the corner of the dark room.

There was a movement in the corner Mokuba heard the noise come from, and he inched toward it.

"Seto?"

"MEOW!" a small black kitten pounced on Mokuba, and the boy giggled.

"Hello, Selena." Mokuba said as he pet the small animal.

He put her down and went to the computer. He found that the screen wasn't blank, but had a single word typed on it in small print.

HABURI 

"Who?" Mokuba thought aloud.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Remember, never eat soggy waffles.**


	3. Where am I?

Chapter three: Where am I?

Hello. Fanfiction officially hates me, and since this is my third chapter posted in five minutes, I don't know if I suck yet. Hopefully I don't, and we'll all be happy. (I'm not REALLY sure whom I'm talking to.)

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would have killed Tea off by Battle city finals.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"LET ME OUT!" Aja screamed she pounded on the steel door.

She had no idea where she was. Aja figured that she had been chloroformed, and that's why she couldn't remember where the hell she was. There was a small window above her head, but she wasn't tall enough to see out of it. She knew it was daylight however, but she didn't know how long she had been out. She sighed and looked at her watch. It didn't tell her the date, but it told her the time: 7:05. She could have been out for five hours, or three days.

"Fucker, let me out!" she yelled as she swung at the door again.

She could still see Haburi's face, and his cool composure. She hated him right now, but was somehow attracted to him in memory.

"AHHH!" Aja had never been good at hiding her anger, but GREAT at bitching.

She gave up and for the first time since she had awoken, she observed the room she was in. The walls were white washed, and reminded her of a hospital. There was a single bunk bolted to the wall, and a toilet behind a curtain. It was sort of like a prison. Aja wondered if Skye had closed the window.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi tapped the keys of his computer as Skye leaned over him. They had called the gang, and they were coming over. Skye was worried sick about Aja, and found it hard to concentrate as google pulled up a result on Yugi's search.

"Haburi Korekuta. Says here that he is a self-made millionaire from England. He is a collector of many sorts, known for outrageous bids at auctions for rare and exotic trinkets. Here's a picture."

Yugi pointed to the screen, and Skye observed the man in the photo. He looked emo, with black hair and at least one sky blue eye. He was a strikingly handsome, and Skye wondered why his name was written on Yugi's window.

"Where does he live now?" Skye asked.

"A large mansion in the English countryside." Yugi said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, we have to go." Skye said, "He might have her."

"The man collects trinkets, not people." Yami said. Skye hadn't realized he had come out.

"Come on Yami, we HAVE to go. This is my BEST FRIEND." She pleaded with him with her eyes, and Yami sighed.

"We don't even know where we're going exactly, or even how we'd get there."

"Doesn't Kaiba have a jet?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After a while, Aja fell asleep on the bottom bunk, and didn't hear someone come in. It was a while before she awoke.

There was a creaking sound above her. She hadn't realized that she still had all of her original clothing on; this included her deck and her knife, named Joe.

She got Joe from her boot, and stared at the bunk above her. It shifted again. Was it another kidnap victim? Haburi said he collected people of power, Aja hadn't even thought about any one else who could be in danger.

What about Skye? No, Skye is loyal and fun loving, power isn't even a thought in the back of her mind. Then who is it that lay above me?

Aja prodded the figure in the bunk above her, and it groaned. It was a he, she could tell.

"Who's there?" she asked, and she didn't get a response.

She prodded it again, and he spoke.

"Mokuba…" he groaned, as if he were sleeping.

Aja froze.

Mokuba? Then this cant be- No, it's not- how could it-

She prodded the figure again, and this time, she felt him sit up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Aja would know that voice anywhere, she practically worshiped it. She debated whether she should answer his question, or get up, or anything. She decided against it.

"Oh yeah, where are you, you coward Haburi!"

Aja decided to speak.

"He's not here." She said in a calm voice that made Seto Kaiba get off of the bunk and look at her.

She tried to stay calm, but it was REALLY hard looking into Seto's eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in a sinister voice.

Seto Kaiba was the ONLY person that Aja was sure could intimidate her, and she was right. You couldn't tell by her tone of voice though.

"Aja Motou, I'm in class B of Domino High."

Aja wasn't sure why she lied about her name, except she wanted Kaiba to show that he recognized her. She got her wish.

"Oh yeah, you're that girl that's sisters with Skye. She sits next to me." Seto said, and then observed his surroundings.

Aja couldn't say she was surprised Seto knew who her sister was; Skye talked a LOT in class, and liked to raise hell when possible. She wasn't jealous, just disappointed.

"How do we get out of here?" Seto asked with demand.

"To hell if I know." Aja replied, closing her eyes with a laugh.

She wondered why the person she most wanted to be with had to be with her in the worst of situations.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ding Dong

"Who's there?" Mokuba opened the door to see Yugi with some girl.

"Hello Mokuba, is your brother home?" Yugi asked in an abnormally low voice.

"No, I can't find him. I'm almost finished looking through all the rooms in the house if you want to come in." Mokuba replied.

"You can't find your brother?" the girl asked. She had a very feminine voice, not bubbly or stupid like the Tea girl.

"No. He wrote something on the computer though!" Mokuba said mostly to Yugi.

He ran up the stairs, hoping that Yugi and the girl would follow him. They did, and Mokuba ran into his brother's room to show them the computer. He hadn't touched it since this morning, since he hadn't finished searching the mansion.

"Look." He said, pointing to the small print on the screen.

"Haburi…" the girl said in an almost whisper.

"Who are you anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"Skye. I'm Yugi's cousin."

Skye didn't look anything like Yugi. In fact, she was his exact opposite. Skye saw him looking at her strangely.

"I'm almost my aunt's twin. Yugi takes after my uncle." Skye said.

Mokuba shrugged, and looked at Yugi again.

"Do you know who Haburi is?"

"He lives in England, and we need to take your jet to find Kaiba and A- my other cousin, Skye's sister." Yugi said.

"Okay, but I'm coming to."

"Fine Yugi said, and the three walked out of Seto's room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Let me out of here!" Seto roared.

Aja knew it wasn't going to be long until he broke and started banging on things. It took him almost two hours.

"He'll let us out when he needs us." Aja said, keeping her calm.

"For what?" Seto spat at her.

"God only knows. He told me he was a collector of power, whatever that means…"

Aja got out her cards and started to sort them. It was what she did when she got overwhelmingly bored. Now was a good time for sorting.

"You play?" Seto asked.

Aja only nodded, almost forgetting whom she was talking to. She had seen the games on the show, Kaiba wouldn't be TOO hard to beat, especially since she had made her deck an EXACT model of his, plus a few extra cards that would be sure to whip his ass any day.

"I am only going to ask this because there is nothing better to do." Kaiba said in a sinister voice, "Do you want to duel me?"

Aja looked up and smirked. This was going to be interesting.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm sorry it was so short, but it REALLY seemed to be a good place to end the chapter. Don't hate me! I promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. Mind link

Chapter four:

Hello! I finally got Fanfiction to work, and hopefully the third chapter will show up soon. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter, as I have writers block. (THANK GOD FOR SPELLCHECK!)

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I see no point in telling you this. You know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This rule sucks monkey. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Skye packed all of her clothes in a duffle bag. In the small amount of money she had made in the few weeks she was here, she bought a small wardrobe. She was almost through when she noticed a small glimmer under the bed. Skye leaned down and put her ear to the floor. What she saw surprised her. It was the sennen statue, well, half of it. The cat on the left was missing, and the break was clean. Skye picked it up and looked at it. She hoped that it was Aja who had broken the statue, not Haburi.

Suddenly, Skye felt a link with someone. She could somehow hear someone else's thoughts. They were DEFINETALY not her own. She listened.

_Kaiba's askin' for it. He should have never challenged me. _

It didn't take a genius to realize who she had the link with, Aja. Skye was comforted by the fact that Aja was okay, and listened for more.

_That was a stupid move; I expected more of a challenge from him. I get more of a challenge from Skye._

Yes, definitely Aja. Her listening was cut short by the sound of footsteps.

"You ready to go, Skye?" Yami asked in the doorway.

Skye nodded and zipped up her duffle bag, she needed to learn how to use her new trick. Now was not the time to tell Yami.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Your move." Kaiba hissed as he played his third blue eyes.

This wasn't a smart move on Kaiba's part. He had no idea that Aja had her blue eyes on the field as well, just face down. She was about to make her move when she felt someone's presence in her mind. The feeling went away, and she sacrificed two monsters to bring out one of her blue eyes.

"WHAT?" Kaiba asked, and went to grab for the card, Aja's hand caught him.

"We're still playing. You can marvel at all three of them later." She released him and continued to play.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"LAND!" Skye yelled as she collapsed on the ground of Heathrow, London.

"I didn't know you were so scared of flying, Skye." Mokuba said with a small laugh.

"Only when you ask the pilot to 'please flip the plane because it would be fun.'" Skye retorted.

"We have to find out where Aja and Kaiba are." Yugi said in his high, squeaky voice.

Skye shrugged at Mokuba, and followed Yugi, who was practically galloping to the terminal.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"And THAT is how you play duel monsters." Aja finished, wiping out the rest of Kaiba's life points.

He started to pack away, and tried to hand Aja one of his blue-eyes.

"No, not necessary." She rejected, "Beating you is QUITE enough."

Seto looked utterly beaten. No one but Yugi had ever beaten him before. What a bad day. They had played almost twenty times now, Seto winning up until now. They just bet their best cards on this final duel, and she had rejected him. It was like adding insult to injury for Seto.

Suddenly, her face went blank, and Seto made a weird face in slight concern.

"Hey, Motou?" he asked.

No response.

"Hmmm…" he inquired.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Aja? _Skye asked through her mind link. There was a reply.

_Skye? Is that you? I KNEW it would work!_

_Sorry, but WHAT would work Aja?_

_I just had a feeling…that's all. Where are you? _

_Heathrow. You ARE in London, aren't you?_

Skye peeked out over the bathroom stall. She was still alone… good.

_I'm not sure where I am actually. I just woke up about fourteen hours ago._

_We found out who Haburi is. He's some rich collector dude up in here in England. He IS who kidnapped you, right?_

_Yeah, Seto Kaiba is here with me. Hold on, there's someone at our door._

Skye felt the mind link break. It was so good to know that Aja was well, and ALIVE. She wondered who could have made Aja break the mind link… unless.

It's Haburi! I have to go Skye; I don't want to risk him finding out about our link. He could steal the statue. I don't think we can talk like this anymore. Watch out Skye, if this guy is tough enough to take on Seto, and me you should DEFINETELY keep a sharp eye.

The mind link was severed, and Skye sank down to the bottom of the bathroom stall. She was having a bad day. First the bad airline peanuts and now this. She couldn't believe the turn her good luck was taking.

There was a knock at the stall.

"Skye?"

"What?" It was Mokuba on the other side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yugi's worried. We need to get going. Are you still coming?"

Skye raised her chin up with tear stained eyes.

"Yes."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**I hope you liked it! It's kind of short, but I figured it was a good place to end it. Keep a sharp eye for chapter 5!**


	5. The empty house

Chapter 5

Hey all! I actually got some reviews, and I'm happy about that! I only got one person giving me criticism! Ok, to answer some criticism questions:

I KNOW that my characters might seem a bit Mary-Sueish, but don't worry, I haven't fully gotten all the things wrong with Skye out. I based Aja on a friend of mine, so you're gonna have to live with the way she is

Yes, Kaiba is definitely OOC. Call it artistic license if you like, but I promise to not massacre him completely.

Aja beat Seto. Whoohoo! Sorry if this seems impossible, but guess what? MY STORY!

I know there are only seven items, but I decided to make one up. I thought that was pretty clear, I mean, it's something a lot of fanfic writers do.

Yeah, I think that's all I have to say, but to those who told me they like it, go you! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I can't think of anything witty to say about this today……….**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You okay?" Yugi asked as Skye wiped her eyes.

She nodded and got into the cab that was waiting for them outside. Yugi gave Skye a reassuring smile as the car took off.

"You ever been here?" Mokuba asked Skye as he gazed at the people on the street.

"Once. I stayed at a small Inn in Swiss Cottage." Skye replied. She actually loved London, and would be ecstatic if the situation weren't so dire.

"You'll have to show us around then." Yugi smiled as the car came to a halt in front of a hotel in Piccadilly.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Thank you all for being here."

Haburi was smiling at the mass of people in front of him in the far off country in England.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I wasn't given a choice!" Aja shouted, extremely pissed.

"After I give a full explanation on this whole thing, I think you will gladly join me." Haburi said with a smirk.

Aja looked at Kaiba who was sitting next to her, expressionless.

IIIIIIII Three Weeks Later IIIIIII 

Skye looked out of the window as Yami stared at her from across the room. She shuffled her deck quietly, and Mokuba was watching TV in the other room.

"It's been three weeks, and we still can't find Haburi's God damn house." Skye said, clenching her teeth.

Yami just sighed.

"AHHH!" she yelled, and she threw her deck across the room. She pounded her fist on the wall and sank to the floor.

Yami walked over to her crumpled form and he put his arms around her shaking body. She sobbed slightly.

"Aja is all I have left. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Skye almost whispered.

"Shhhh. Shhh." Yami whispered as he stroked her hair.

Skye got up and straightened herself out. She looked out the window again, as she wiped away her last tear. The sun was setting, and it painted the sky with strokes of red and orange.

"You hungry?" she asked Yami, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Yami asked, wondering how she could be acting peppy when she was in tears just moments before.

"You hungry? I know a good pub around here."

"Uhhh, sure." He answered.

**IIIIIIII A few minutes later IIIIIII**

With Mokuba safely in the hotel with room service, Yami and Skye drank English beer at the local pub.

"Another." Skye motioned to the beer at her side.

Yami was fascinated at how she could switch emotions so suddenly.

"You?" the bartender asked Yami, motioning to his empty bottle.

"I'm fine." Yami said, and looked at the TV displaying English football.

Skye sighed, and turned to Yami.

"Is there anyone we haven't asked?" She asked Yami.

"Not as far as I know. No one really knows where Haburi is. He disappeared a while ago, actually."

Skye sighed and took a drink of beer.

_It's pointless._

"You want to know where Haburi is?" a cloaked man next to Skye asked.

Skye lifted her head and turned to the man next to her. He put down his hood. He had a buff stature, and black hair. He was quite handsome

"You know?" Skye asked.

"I escaped from his mansion a few days after I was captured. I'll tell you everything you need to know… for a price." He gave Skye a toothy grin.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, leaning over the bar.

"What does anyone want? Money." He said, rubbing his thumb and fingers together.

Skye got out her wallet without hesitation and pulled out all of her DJing money.

"How much?" she asked.

"That should do." He said, taking it from Skye's outstretched hand.

"Now," he said, getting right to the point after pocketing the money. "Haburi has taken it upon himself to collect the most power hungry people in Japan. He plans to pair them up and send them to parts of the world to collect powerful cards. He's obsessed with this power thing."

"Sounds like rare hunters." Yami said under his breath.

"Pair them up?" Skye asked, ignoring Yami.

"Yes. Haburi thought that the ones most compatible would work better together. Two power-hungry maniacs are better than one."

Skye tried to ignore that the man had just called her best friend a maniac.

"That still doesn't tell me where this man is."

"Here." The man handed Skye a small piece of paper.

Once she opened it, she could see it was a map. There was an "x" on a city in Jersey. Skye was on her way back to the hotel before Yami could bat an eyelash. Yami took a gulp of beer, and looked over at the man who was smiling and counting the money.

"What is your name, sir?" he asked.

"Lelio." He said, not taking his eyes off the money.

"Pig." Yami said, tipping the bartender and walking out the back door.

**IIIIIIII About four or so hours later IIIIIII**

Mokuba blinked, and saw that he was in the back of a car. He clutched his warm blanket, and saw Skye staring out the window next to him. He looked out his own window to not recognize anything. They were in the country, and there was green as far as the eye could see. He yawned.

"Where are we?" Mokuba asked, leaning his head back onto the seat.

"Jersey." Skye answered, without turning to him.

Not even bothering to ask where in the hell that was, Mokuba asked another question.

"Why?"

"We think Haburi might be here." Skye answered, still refusing to look at the small boy.

"Go back to sleep Mokuba, we'll wake you when we get there." Yami told Mokuba.

Yami was sitting in the front passenger seat, also looking out his window. Mokuba nodded, and let himself drift off into sleep.

Skye watched the black haired boy sleep as she shuffled her deck in her hands.

_He's just GOTTA be here. _She thought to herself. _He's just GOTTA. _

Yami looked back at her. She had a very determined look on her face, and Yami decided not to bother her now. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the night before. Skye caught his gaze, and he turned back around in his seat, almost blushing. As soon as he turned his gaze back to the road, he could see a mansion in the distance.

"Is that it?" Skye asked from the back.

Yami wasn't sure if she was talking or not.

"Yup." The taxi driver said.

_I guess not. _Yami thought. He had never cared for anyone's attention before; he wondered why he would care now.

Skye took out the sennen statue from her back pocket with her gloved hands. She was sure to never touch it with her bare hands, that would open the mind link with Aja. As much as she wanted to contact her friend, Aja told her to not try to contact her. She might get caught.

_Now I see why she calls me "inu". I'm so god fucking damn loyal!_

"You shouldn't wake Mokuba. It might be to dangerous for him." Yami said as the car parked outside the gates.

Skye nodded, and tucked the sleeping boy in.

"We'll be back." Skye said to the driver with a smile.

He nodded to her, and Yami and Skye trudged up the grassy hill to the front of the manor. The gates had been open, for some unknown reason.

"HABURI!" Skye yelled, pounding on the door.

To her surprise, it opened. She peeked inside, and sensing no danger, she walked in. Yami followed her, and they wandered the empty halls. There was expensive art on the walls, and brilliant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was all quite dashing and classy. Only one thing was wrong with the whole place. No people.

"There's no one here." Skye said to Yami, who was partially glad he was being spoken to again.

"I wonder where everyone is." He replied, looking in the kitchen.

"My God." He heard Skye say from across the hall.

There was a staircase leading to the biggest dueling arena Yami had ever seen. It was even more threatening than the ones he had dueled in when he was in the shadow realm. The walls were black, and the arena seemed to give off a light of it's own.

"What the hell?" Skye exclaimed as the descended the stairs.

She walked around the room for a while, just taking in her surroundings. This was all so weird. Skye didn't care what Aja had asked her to do, she was going to try and reach Aja. She took off her gloves and threw them on the floor. Skye reached in her back pocket and grabbed her half of the sennen statue.

_Aja? AHHHHH!_

Skye hit the floor with a thud, and clenched her teeth. Yami leaped down the stairs and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Aja closed the link or something. I…. I can't reach her." Skye said with empty eyes.

"That was my last hope. Now I cant even contact her mentally!"

"What are you talking about contacting her mentally?" Yami asked.

_Oh yeah, I never told him._

"The sennen statue allows us to connect our minds. I've talked to her this way before, but not for at least three weeks. She seems to have severed the link."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked her.

"I don't know. I felt like I might be betraying Aja in some way. I don't know…." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, Skye." Yami said.

Skye snapped her head up to look at him.

"You are a very aggressive person when it comes to strangers, and even some of your friends… But you're downright passive when it comes to Aja."

"I told you," Skye replied, "Aja's all I have left. That's why I don't challenge her anymore. I'm afraid that she'll get angry with me and I wont have anything. She's a completely different person when she duels. A close friend can become her worst enemy."

Yami nodded, and hugged Skye. Even though Skye was much taller than Yami, they were both sitting on the floor, which allowed Yami to rest his chin on Skye's head.

"We'll find her Skye." He said, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aja lowered her sunglasses to the end of her nose and looked to her left. Kaiba looked back at her with a smirk playing across his lips.

"We're back." She said, looking around Domino airport and all of it's unsuspecting victims.

"Indeed." Kaiba answered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**YAY! That took FOREVER to write, and I decided that all of my chapters will be AT LEAST 2000 words long. This one is approx. 1,974 words, but it's just a start. I know it's been a while since I last updated, but don't worry, I plan on having one or two out each week. I'm proud of myself because I finally have the whole thing planned out, right up to the sequel! So don't fret, even after it's over, it's not over! Please review!**


End file.
